


Holding the Severed Self

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Memories, No Dialogue, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Short One Shot, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was never the type to look back to the past before. Takes place between the first two movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Optimus/Arcee - looking back”

Arcee had tried not to look, but it was inevitable. She had remembered all that had occurred before the war came to Earth.

She knew that Optimus Prime was leading all the Autobots and giving his all, fighting the Decepticon cause with all his might. Arcee found herself every single time hanging on to his every word, yet steering clear from getting too close, especially with that deep and rumbling voice of his.

Everything about Optimus exuded power and leadership. Arcee couldn't deny that. His words held such raw power. He was weathered and weary, and yet still he stood. He didn't try to look back in the past, even when it haunted him to the point of despair and anger; in contrast, Arcee couldn't keep her optics off from it, hypnotized and shaken.

She was never the type to look back to the past before. Looking at Optimus, from all that they had been through… that was about to change.

The forthcoming was undefined. Each day to them was what it took to find out, holding onto the severed self.


End file.
